Tiéntame, pero no me enamores
by Cintia24
Summary: Cleo y Orphen


los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**_Tiéntame, pero no me enamores..._**

Sacudió la lluvia de su chaqueta de lince pensando que, en noches como ésta, algunos barrios de Toto canta tenían un aspecto tan misterioso que estimulaban la imaginación.

Cleo sabía qué no debía de ir al Bar del Padre de Magic qué estaba ubicado en el centro del pueblo. No en esas horas de la noche. Podía sentir las miradas inquisitivas sobre ella, al cruzar cada calle.

Estaba ante la mirilla de todos.

Se decía que las mujeres que osaban salir a solas y, a altas horas de la noche… era promiscuas y, les gustaba la mala vida.

Pero ella era una **Everesting **y, eso resumía su atrevimiento. Le importaba muy poco y nada. Lo que la gente pensara o dijera. Por mas aristócrata que sus antepasados hallan sido. Todos estaban bajo tierra, y tan tiesos como en vida. Gracias al cielo, tanto su hermana como su madre pensaban igual que ella.

Con la frente en alto, los labios fríos y algo morados, se fue acercando a su destino siendo acompañada por el manto de la luna blanca, vistiéndola como; una fina dama de la noche oscura.

Al cruzar la ultima calle de tierra.

Se topo con una joven vendedora de flores qué estaba en la puerta, perfumando el aire a su paso con el aroma de las violetas del canasto.

Cleo observo a la niña - No deberías estar en tu hogar, pequeña.- Reprocho.

- Vendo para comer, señora.- Se defendió con pena.

Al pararse bajo el marco de la puerta, Clío, recordó las veces que pasaron hambre en aquellos memorables viajes, la forma en que se la rebuscaban para conseguir dinero, honradamente. Salvo que el salvaje hechicero, hiciera algún extraño trato con cazafortunas o cazadores. El sonido del estomago que crujía a su lado, la trajo a la realidad.

- Señorita, pequeña, señorita.- Aclaro, con burla. La pequeña soltó un _**"lo siento". **_Cleo, negó con la mano de un lado al otro.- Solo bromeo.- Sonrío y, la pequeña se relajo al instante.-Sabes, tenia muchos deseos de comprar flores. - Comento.- De casualidad, podrías venderme algunas…

- Cleo, no malgastes tu dinero. - soltó alguien a su espalda.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa Orphen.- Respondió mordaz.- ¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar tu humanidad? Eso, si. Es qué no la as cambiaste por algún licor barato, que aceite tu horrorosas cuerdas vocales.

- Intentas demostrar qué no eres solo una cabeza hueca, diciéndome que sabes lo que son cuerdas vocales.- Cleo, bufo fastidiada y aun así no volteo a verle. Se lo imaginaba sobre una silla recostado, poniendo sus piernas sobre una de las mesas del bar, una enzima de la otra, tan típico de Orphen.

Le compro las flores a la pequeña, para luego hacerle señas a la mesera.- sírvele algo caliente, va por mi cuenta.- la mesera le devolvió una mirada soberbia, qué Cleo deseo quitar de un sopapo.

Pero lejos de todo… aun conservaba algo de educación y, autocontrol.

- señorita, usted ya pago mis flores… no necesita pagarme la comí…

- Que-Que? No escucho. ¿Dijiste algo pequeña…?- hablo con vos de abuelita.- creo que me estoy poniendo vieja.- le guiño un ojo. La pequeña largo una risotada. - Ve, qué es solo una invitación de una amiga a otra. - le removió el cabello castaño.

- Gracias, señorita.- Cleo sonrío con el brillo en sus ojos azules.

- Si algún día tienes hambre, no te quedes hasta altas horas de la noche aquí… es peligroso, pondrías encontrarte con un hechicero feo y, grotesco.

- Te escuche.

- Era para que me escuches- mascullo-, idiota.- Volviendo a prestar atención a la niña.- Ve a la mansión de la colina,- señalo aun en la puerta a la gran mansión que se alzaba con majestuosidad, ante los ojos café de la pequeña. - Diles que vas de parte de Cleo eterno.

-¿Por qué amí nunca me hiciste esa proposición?

- Bromeas, verdad? De cuado aca, as necesitado de mi aprobación, para meterte en mi casa y hurtar mi comida. Eh?

- Es verdad…- Sonrío, Cleo estaba segura de qué eso asía.

Sin girarse hacia el aún.

Saco un enorme espejo, herencia de su abuela, lo traía en su pequeño bolso y se detuvo un momento para estudiarse.

Sus ojos parecían enormes en su cara... tenía una expresión de temor, inseguridad, y se sentía indefensa, a pesar de la chaqueta de piel que cubría su vestido, qué le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de color claro.

Cleo compró la chaqueta en una pequeña tienda cuando visitaron a Estefania, semi-nueva y ésta era la primera vez que la usaba. Pensó que le daría una apariencia de seguridad pero no podía ocultar que estaba tensa y nerviosa.

Habían decidido juntarse a esas horas, para decidir si viajarían nuevamente y, quienes lo harían. ¿Qué, Por que lo digo, como si fueran manada.?

Por qué, Lai había sido expulsado de la torre, Hartia tras semejante atropello-ofensa. Salio golpeando puertas y, quizás algún sabio termino con un ojo morado.

Claro, Eris iría donde Hartia esté, era su maestro después de todo, no podía cambiarle por alguno de los ineptos que quedaban en la Torre de Marfil.

Claro qué no.

Tampoco era por ver a Magic.

Claro qué no…

Magic estaba qué desbordaba alegría, teniendo a su querida Eris tan cerca. ¿Que mas podía desear un chico como Magic?, Qué hasta el momento creía tener mala suerte, para el amor.

—Venga, siéntate —indicó una silla de piel cerca de su mesa— Quítate esa horrible chaqueta, y ponte cómoda.

Se comportaba con ironía, claro. Sabía muy bien que ella estaba más enojada y nerviosa, que un gato, al ver un perro. esto se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras lo observaba y se aproximarse a su silla. No se quitó la chaqueta, pues no quería darle el gusto, aún así, sentío la mirada de aquellos ojos sobre su cuerpo.

—No te culpo por estar enfadada —sus dedos se crisparon, cuando el hizo el intento de tomarle las manos, que había apoyado sobre la mesa.—. Tiene... todo el derecho a estar furiosa, pero, ¿De que te sirve estarlo? No podré borrar tu horrorosa imagen de mis ojos, por mas que lo desees.

Ahí estaba, el muy bastardo lo reconocía, la había visto en paños menores, va! que paños menores, ¡desnuda!

Maldijo el instante en que su hermana la convenció de ir al lago. Maldijo el instante en que se encontró con aquellos ojos, observando con detalle su cuerpo desnudo, al salir del lago. Y, se maldijo una y mil veces, por desearlo.

Esos benditos ojos café, que no la dejan dormir, creando sueños eróticos que la llenan de insatisfacción.

Apretó los puños deseando golpearlo, con bastante fuerza —Probablemente no —sus ojos centelleaban— pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de matarte en cuanto, Estefania me regrese a Leki.

— Lo cual, tomara su tiempo. — se volvió a recostar sobre la silla, estirándose como un gato.

—Te are polvo.— amenazo.

— Tú y quien mas? Leki? — se carcajeo.

Oh, cuanto amaba molestarla.

Cleo, suspiró temblorosa al comprender que no había ninguna esperanza de que este hombre se apiadara de ella.

Cuando Magic, se acerco a ella para darle las buenas, nuevas. Se tenso; Los dos juntos de nuevo. Viajando a la par. Nunca había podido olvidar a Orphen. Y, cada que el regresaba al pueblo junto con Magic, su corazón se agrandaba y, encogía. Debatiéndose, entre felicidad por ver que estaba bien y, tristeza al saber que ella no era tan importante, como él para ella.

Su hermana se lo había dicho; " Vuelve a viajar con él, Cleo… pero, sácatelo del corazón… extírpalo de una vez." había sido su mejor consejo, según su madre.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos en una ronda, Luego de saludos, risas y comentarios; entre halagos y chistes. Erís se aclaro la garganta.— Bien, solo queda saber a donde nos dirigiremos.

—Perdón?

— Sucede algo, Cleo. — consulto Erís.

Cleo la miro sorprendida. — Creí, qué primero decidirían quienes irían.

— No. Eso, ya esta decididito, verdad chicos? — todos asistieron.

—Significa, esto qué me ah excluido sin mi opinión.?

— Les dije que es una cabeza hueca.

— Púdrete.

— Ni que fuera, queso, palo de golf! — le dio una mirada de arriba a bajo — Aunque, Por cierto, has engordado un poquito ciertas partes.

Sonrojada. — ¡Muérete!

— Estarías llorando por mis huesos.

—¡Cabron!.— Casi apunto de las lagrimas, pero de coraje. — no viajare con este tipo. — grito, histérica mientras se levantaba de golpe de su silla.

— Ni Yo, con esta loca.

— Cleo, maestro… por favor. — pidió magic. — Ya cálmense.

— No mejor ya cácense. — ambos aludidos, se giraron sorprendidos a la niña que antes, Cleo había comprado las flores. Los demás, Pestañaron sorprendidos ante la intromisión.

— Hacen una linda pareja. — le sonrío con inocencia a ambos.

Cleo se sonrojo y Orphen empezó a toser a un costado. La niña no tendría ni diez años… que decirle. — No digas tonterías, pequeña.

— El hambre te ah hecho delirar, mocosa. — sin mirar a la niña. Se sobo el cabello. Y señalo a cleo. — Esta cosa y, yo jamás seriamos buena pareja. — Cleo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Por qué no?

— Por qué algunas personas no nacen para estar juntas. — respondió Erís, por Cleo.

— ¿Y, como saben que ellos no están hechos el uno para el otro? — Todos miraron a los aludidos.

— ¿Por qué nos están mirando así?

— Será por lo feo que eres… y, lo bonita que soy. — Murmuro Cleo.

— ¿Cómo, la bella y la bestia.¨?— Soltó la niña contenta — wuaa! Si se parecen, el tiene esos ojos salvajes y usted, es muy bonita — Cleo se sonrojo. Orphen gruñó. — Mama siempre me contaba esa historia. — suspiro, triste.. Y Cleo sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de punzadas de dolor. — Pero el tío Max siempre me cuenta sobre ella.

—Vives con tu tio.

—Vivía… cuando estábamos viajando. El tren sufrió un atraco y, caí de uno de los vagones, me perdí… unas personas muy buenas me trajeron hasta Toto canta. Espero, encontrar a mi tío Max nuevamente.

— ¿Y sabes a donde puede estar? — La pequeña negó.

— Solo recuerdo una casa, rodeada de flores. Con una laguna cerca… y, claro, el nombre que figuraba en la puerta de aquella casa.

— ¿Cuál era?

— Soundfield

Cleo miro de soslayo a Orphen. — Oh No! No no…— _**¡Pero Orphen!.**_—Escucho mientras seguía negando. — _**Como, puedes hacerle eso a esta carita. **_— Se la acerco, de un empujón — _**ten algo de compasión…**_

—De acuerdo, esta bien. Pero ya cállate de una vez. Buscaremos al tío de esa niña.

La niña, sonrío sorprendida.

De golpe todos estaban retirándose a buscar información. Hartia y, Erís. Buscaron entre los libros y, la gente chusma.

Lay usaría su bola de cristal.

Magic le ayudaría a su padre. e intentaría que Erís no le parta una botella por la cabeza a la mesera coqueta qué se le arrimaba a cada rato, sin qué el lo permitiera…

Cleo tomo la mano de la niña, y empezó a caminar hasta la mansión. Orphen las acompaño hasta la puerta, disque por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Cleo le agradeció.

Orphen partió a buscar al grupo de nómadas que viajaba en carretas, para contrastar la historia de la niña y, por ahí, quizás… encontrar algunas pistas.


End file.
